


Experienced

by collinscosmicentity



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Oral Sex, Riding, Smut, mentions of divorce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 19:59:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17230286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/collinscosmicentity/pseuds/collinscosmicentity
Summary: Rob feels that he’s too old for Reader, but reader shows him how wrong he is *Originally Posted on Tumblr 9/21/18*





	Experienced

Rob tossed and turned once again, probably for the 100th time since he got in bed, his mind running wild. He had recently gotten remarried after a particularly nasty divorce a few years back. While he loved you will all his heart, he couldn’t get it through his mind on why you wanted  _him_.

You were younger, more attractive, all around everything Rob was not. So why would you marry him? How long would it be before you left him for someone younger?

The tossing and turning continued, prompting you to finally turn to face your husband.

“Baby, do you wanna tell me why you’re bouncing all around your side of the bed?” You questioned softly.

Huffing, Rob turned on his side to face you. “Why are you with me?”

Completely taken aback, you sat up, flicking the bedside lamp on. “What did you just say?”

“Why are you with me?”  He repeated himself.

“Are you serious? Robbie, what’s going on? Why are you asking me this?” You spoke, taking his hand in yours.

Sighing, he sat up as well, running a hand through his hair.

“Because! Look at you,” He motioned up and down your body. “You’re fucking gorgeous and I’m…not.”

Furrowing your brows, you gave him a look of confusion. “Babe, you are the hottest man in the world to me. Is that what this is about? You don’t think you’re hot enough for me?” **  
**

“It’s more than that. You’re young. You should be with someone your age. Not some old man with grey hair and white patch in his beard.”

Yeah there was a slight gap in your ages but it didn’t bother you. Where was all of this coming from?

Noticing the sad look in his eyes, you squeezed his hand, moving so you were sitting on his lap, your legs on either side of his thighs. Loosely wrapping your arms around his neck, you looked into his eyes.

“Robert Patrick Benedict, you are sexy as fuck to me. I love your grey hair and white patch. It makes you look even hotter.”

“Yeah but I’m still ol-” Cutting him off with your finger on his lips, silencing him.

“I don’t care! I married you because I love you. Every part of you. You’re an amazing person, a kickass husband, and a rock god.”

That got a small smile out of him. Smiling, you continued your tangent, slowing kissing down his cheek and down to his neck between words.

“Plus, I don’t see you as old, I think of you as…experienced.” You explained, moving your hands down, your nails running over his bare chest and abs.

Feeling him tense underneath you, you smirked. Slowly circling your hips, a groan emitted from Rob’s throat.

“God, the things you can do to me. That’s all experience baby.” You mumbled against his neck, peppering kisses all over.

“Yeah?” Rob breathed out, his hands moving to your hips.

Stopping your assault on his neck, you looked him in the eyes. “Yeah.”

Pressing his lips to yours, he wrapped his arm around your waist, flipping you over and topping you. Your lips molded together, his tongue exploring the inside of your mouth. Tangling your fingers in his hair, you bucked your hips into his. Rob’s hands worked his loose t-shirt off of your body, tossing it to the floor. Beginning to kiss and suck down your neck and onto your chest, Rob groped one breast in his hand, his thumb flicking over your nipple.

Letting out a soft mewl of pleasure, you lightly scratched your nails down his back, the action making him rut his hips against you harder. Wrapping his lips around the bud, he sucked and nipped gently, his hand kneading your other breast.

You didn’t want him to stop the attention he was giving your chest, but you wanted this to be about him. Biting down on your lower lip, you tapped his cheek to get his attention. Looking up at you with a confused expression, Rob tilted his head to the side.

“Did I do something wrong? Did I bite too hard?  Oh god I did, didn’t I?” His normal neurotic self was seeping through, so you cut him off with a chaste kiss.

“No Robbie, it felt amazing, but I want this time to be about you.” You finished before rolling the both of you over so you were on top. Kissing down his chest you felt Rob’s breath hitch in anticipation.

“Y-yeah. About me..t-that’s good too.” He stuttered out.

Settling yourself between his legs, you palmed the obvious bulge through his sweatpants, earning a groan from him. Sliding them down his legs and letting them pool around his ankles at the foot of the bed, you licked a broad stripe up his length. Feeling his fingers tangle in your hair, you took this as a sign to keep going.

Wrapping your hand around the base of his cock, you let your tongue glide gently along his head, making Rob buck his hips up slightly, a small whimper leaving his mouth. Moving your eyes so they were focused on Rob, you took him in your mouth, swirling your tongue. Slowly, you began to bob your head, trying to tease as long as you could.

Groaning in frustration, Rob gripped your hair in his fist tighter, giving it a slight tug. “Baby, you said tonight was about me, stop teasing.”

Pulling your mouth from him, you gave him a smirk, your hand moving in small strokes up and down his length. “But what fun would it be if I didn’t tease just a little?”

Rolling his eyes, he opened his mouth for, what you assumed, was a snarky remark. You took him in your mouth again at that moment, making his words get stuck in his throat. Bobbing your head faster, you hollow your cheeks, stroking with your hand what couldn’t fit in your mouth. With Rob’s moans cheering you on, you swallowed around him, a loud groan coming from his throat. Feeling him twitch, signaling he was close, you pulled off of him. Breathing heavily, Rob removed his fingers from your hair.

Rolling you over once more, Rob pressed his lips against yours, his tongue easily finding his way into your mouth, his calloused hands roaming your body. Using one hand, Rob moved his hand down between you two, running a finger through your slick folds. Whimpering into his mouth as he teased your clit, you bucked your hips up. Breaking the kiss, Rob gripped himself, positioning himself at your entrance. Inching himself into you, Rob released a soft breath as he bottomed out, nestled in your slick walls. Gripping your thighs, he brought them up to rest on his hips.

Rob slowly pulled out, leaving just the tip inside, before slamming back into you, causing a loud whimper to emit from your mouth. Rob picked up a steady, but hard pace, fucking into you. The only noise in the room your heavy breathing and moans, as well as skin slapping against skin. **  
**

Digging your nails into his back, you arched into him. Moving a hand to rest on your lower back, Rob sat you up, slowing his thrusts. Adjusting the position so you were riding him, you ground against him, your clit rubbing against his pubic bone. Humming in pleasure, you began riding him at the same pace he had before.

Resting one hand on your thigh and the other on middle of your back, Rob muttered soft praises. “So good baby, riding me so well. You look so gorgeous riding me like this.”

Moving your hips in circles, you slowly bounced up and down on his length, slamming down harder with every motion. Grunting, Rob squeezed your thigh, nipping and sucking at the skin at the top of your breasts. Pressing your hand against the wall to stabilize yourself, you felt the coil in your belly get tighter. Your walls fluttered around his cock, making it twitch inside of you. Moving faster, you chased after your orgasm.

“ ‘m gonna cum Rob.” You murmured in his ear, nipping at his lobe.

“Do it baby, c’mon. Cum on my cock.” Rob spoke softly, moving to rub your clit with his thumb.

The extra stimulation was enough to push you over the edge, your body arching inwards, as you rode out your orgasm.

Your walls tightening and convulsing around Rob was enough for him to groan and bury himself as deep as possible, before coating your walls with his seed. Both of you were shaking from the after effects of your orgasms. Collapsing into Rob’s chest, you both were breathing heavily.

Breathing out, you mumbled, “Oh yeah, that’s experience.”

Burying your head in his neck, you peppered light kisses along his jugular. As you both calmed down, Rob rubbed your back in small circles. Gently lifting yourself off of him, you rolled over and laid your head back on the pillow.

Looking over at his blissed out face, you smiled. “Feel better baby?”

Moving his eyes to look at you, he smiled in return and cupped your cheek before, giving you a light and quick kiss on your lips. “More than better. Thank you.”

Letting out a quiet yawn, you nuzzled yourself back under the covers after turning the lights off. “Love you Robbie.” you murmured out before quickly dozing off.

Wrapping his arm around your waist, Rob cuddled next to you under the blankets, he whispered. “God I love you.”

Yeah, Rob was older, but that doesn’t matter. It just means he has experience, proving it over and over again to you. After all, experience trumps age.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted to my tumblr back in september so if it seems familiar that's why! I'm not stealing, promise. Enjoy


End file.
